


I mille volti del tuo amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [HarukaxMichiru, PWP].Ogni giorno l'amore di Haruka per Michiru si mostra diverso.





	I mille volti del tuo amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° p0rnfest.  
> Prompt:SAILOR MOON Sailor Neptune/Sailor Uranus 'Un giorno uomo, un giorno donna. Alle volte rude e severa, altre dolce e premurosa.'

I mille volti del tuo amore  
  
  
  


La porta sbatté con un tonfo e si udirono dei passi risuonare per l’appartamento.

Michiru si voltò, sentendoli avvicinare, appoggiò lo specchio che teneva in mano sul ripiano davanti a sé.

“Non ti aspettavo così presto” ammise.

Haruka si sfilò la giacca marrone e la appoggiò sullo schienale di una sedia.

“Il traffico non era così terribile” spiegò. Si mise una ciocca dei capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio con una mano e con l’altra si slacciò la cravatta.

“Mi fai sempre preoccupare quando corri con la macchina” ribatté Michiru. Iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia, gliela socchiuse e gli baciò il petto.

Haruka le abbassò le spalline del vestito bianco che indossava, la stoffa morbida ricadde a terra lasciando scoperto il corpo ignudo.

“Eppure non mi sembra dispiacerti quando corro, ma tu sei in macchina con me” disse con tono duro. Michiru sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani.

“Mi piacerebbe qualsiasi cosa insieme a te” ribatté. Haruka le prese una mano e strinse con forza, si passò il braccio di lei intorno al collo. Le accarezzò una gamba, passandole le dita sulla coscia. Michiru lo baciò e Haruka ricambiò il bacio arrossandole le labbra morbide. Si slacciò il bottone del pantalone e si mise le gambe di Michiru alla vita, stringendole fino a farle arrossare. Michiru sentì l’altro approfondire il bacio, le loro lingue intrecciarsi e si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

Haruka le mise le mani sulle spalle e la spinse, facendola indietreggiare. Michiru si fermò quando i suoi glutei aderirono al lato del divano. Haruka si aprì i pantaloni e li abbassò.

“Non dovresti girare senza intimo” disse con tono duro.

Kaiou batté le palpebre, facendo fremere le ciglia lunghe. Haruka la stese sul divano e si mise sopra di lei.

Il vento filtrava dalle finestre, facendo ondeggiare le tende candide dell’appartamento.

“Ti voglio mia. Ultimamente ti hanno guardata anche troppo” sibilò. Michiru prese la mano di lui e se la portò al seno. Gorgogliò di piacere quando Haruka glielo accarezzò rudemente, strofinando il palmo sul capezzolo arrossato e turgido.

“Esattamente come te, anche io gioco con loro solo per ottenere ciò che desideriamo. Hai forse dimenticato il nostro compito?” domandò Michiru, con tono gelido. Haruka usò l’altra mano per aprirle le gambe. Michiru lo osservò sfilarsi i pantaloni e sorrise, guardando il membro eccitato di lui.

“Vieni pure ‘da me’” sussurrò con tono seducente.

“La mia sirena dalle mani fatate” sussurrò Haruka con voce rauca. La penetrò con un colpo secco e si mosse dentro di lei con movimenti rudi. Michiru si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito di piacere. Strinse le spalle del biondo, conficcando le unghie e si mosse su e giù, assecondandone i movimenti. Haruka le appoggiò il viso nell’incavo del collo, inspirando l’odore dell’altra, strofinando il naso contro i morbidi capelli di Michiru. Continuò a muoversi con foga, premendo Michiru sotto il suo corpo.

I gemiti di Michiru risuonavano nell’appartamento sempre più forti.

Haruka venne, facendo raggiungere l’orgasmo anche a Michiru. Quest’ultima arcuò la schiena, protendendosi verso l’altra, all’apice del piacere.

“HARUKA!” gridò, venendo. Haruka la sporcò di sperma, ansimò e scivolò fuori da lei.

“Stasera tornerò tardi” biascicò, ansimando.

****************

“Te l’avevo detto che sarei tornata tardi, scusa, non volevo farti preoccupare” disse Haruka. Michiru la raggiunse e le prese le mani nelle sue.

“Tranquilla, sono rimasta ad aspettarti” sussurrò, guardando l’altra sailor. Haruka le sorrise.

Michiru le sfilò gli orecchini dorati che teneva ai lobi delle orecchie e gliene sfiorò uno con le labbra. Haruka sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi blu intenso. Tenou si sfilò il foulard viola, passando le dita affusolate sulla stoffa e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Si sporse e abbassò una delle bretelle della camicia da notte candida che indossava Kaiou, le scostò i capelli e una cascata di morbide e ondulate ciocche verde-acqua ricadde sull’altra spalla di Michiru.

Michiru si sfilò il vestito, lasciandolo cadere per terra. Slacciò la camicia dell’altra e le fece scattare il ferretto del reggiseno. Haruka si tolse la camicia e il reggiseno, rimanendo con il seno prosperoso scoperto. Mise il reggiseno dentro la camicia e la piegò. Si tolse le scarpe e i suoi piedi, coperti dai calzini, aderirono al pavimento. Si sfilò i pantaloni verde scuro, li piegò a loro volta e se li appoggiò sulla spalla, con il resto dei vestiti. Raggiunse il divano, li appoggiò sulla spalliera e si accomodò. Accavallò le gambe e sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra.

“Ti va di sederti accanto a me?” invogliò Michiru. Quest’ultima si passò le dita delicate sulla spalla nuda e la raggiunse, accomodandosi sul divano accanto a lei. Haruka le accarezzò il viso delicatamente, si sporse e sfiorò le labbra dell’altra con le proprie.

“Allora, mia splendida sirena, vuoi concedermi il tuo corpo?” domandò gentilmente. Michiru si mise a cavalcioni sull’altra e strofinò il suo corpo ignudo contro quello della bionda. Haruka accarezzò i glutei di Michiru e affondò l’indice dentro di lei, muovendo il dito su e giù.

Michiru ansimò, stringendo gli occhi, le labbra sporte e socchiuse.

Haruka affondò anche il medio e mosse le dita affusolate sempre più rapidamente. Michiru premette la fronte contro la sua spalla.

“Ha-Haruka” esalò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo. Haruka fece scivolare fuori le dita, Michiru allungò le gambe girandosi. Si stese sul divano e appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Haruka. Ansimò, il petto le si alzava e abbassava irregolare facendole ondeggiare il seno pallido.

Haruka le passò le dita della mano tra i capelli, lisciandoli.

“Un giorno uomo, un giorno donna. Alle volte rude e severa, altre dolce e premurosa” sussurrò Michiru. Haruka le accarezzò il capo e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sempre diversa, ma ti amo in ogni forma”. Aggiunse Michiru, il tono gelido leggermente più gentile.

“Sempre innamorata di te, desiderosa della tua presenza” rispose Haruka gentilmente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ujVJ0M4k_E.


End file.
